


Real

by Lady_Psychedelic



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Psychedelic/pseuds/Lady_Psychedelic
Summary: He found him.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Real

Atem sat on the wide railing of the balcony of his bedroom. He was watching the sun set below the horizon. The stars were beginning to take their place in the sky. Atem breathed the air in. He’d always loved this time of day. It calmed him, and right now he desperately needed that peace. Today had been a long and surprising day.

Starting with the arrival of Seto Kaiba.

The shining male had strutted into his throne room as bright and fierce as his white dragon. Atem guards had shouted and railed against the intrusion but a single gesture had made them stand down in confusion. Kaiba had stopped and stood in the middle of the room and he had stood and smiled at him. A smiled that was soon returned, accompanied by the waved of an arm to extend a duel disk.

He’d challenged Atem. Atem had accepted and taken his place across from the former CEO. They had only been able to shout the word “Duel!” at each other before Seto collapsed to the floor. The pharaoh had raced to his side and seen that he was merely dehydrated.

The fool had walked across the desert with no supplies and had thought he would be fine.

Now, as the sun set upon the chaos that his appearance had brought, Seto was laying in his bed. The red eyed former spirit was loathed to be parted from him, and when he’d ordered that Seto to be brought and cared for in his chambers, no one had argued.

Once the night was firmly in command Atem descended from his perch to walk into his room. He may as well get some sleep. The bed was big enough that he could easily share it with the unconscious guest.

Except, when Atem walked into his bedroom, his guest was no longer unconscious. Blue eyes bored into red from their place on the pillow. WIthout thinking Atem’s body moved and he raced forward to climb into the bed next to Seto. He cupped the blue eyed man’s face in his hands.

“How are you feeling?” was the only thing he could think to ask.

The look on Seto’s face was pure disbelief. The talker man pushed himself to a seated position.

Atem was concerned “Kai-”

Fingers reaching up and brushing across his cheeks, cutting him off. The touch was hesitant, as though if Seto pressed to hard he’d make Atem disappear like touching a bubble. Atem reached up and took Seto’s hands in his.

“You’re…real?” a whispered question from a parched throat.

The pharaoh nodded at his rival.

“Yes.” he responded “You collapsed in the throne room. Let me get you some-”

Seto reached out and dragged Atem into his arms. Cracked lips descended onto Atem’s.

Atem knew he should pull away. Should care for Seto and not push him.

But they wanted this.

Atem’s hands buried in Seto’s hair as the taller duelist pressed him closer. They kissed desperately. Molding their bodies to each other. Refusing to pull away even as their lungs screamed for air. One to make sure this was all real and not some fever dream from being overworked. The other seeking to comfort him. Reassuring that he wasn’t going to leave again.

Seto caved first to the need for air. His body to fragile to put up more of a fight. Atem pulled him closer and held him as Seto repressed the urge to cry.

He found him. He’d found Atem.

Seto wrapped his arms around Atem, as though this simple action would keep Atem by his side. Atem wasn’t going argue. Not right now. Right now he needed to simply be there. To allow Seto to hold him to cling to the person he’d fought so hard for. Had dared to pierce the veil to reunite with.

They were home….


End file.
